


A Beautiful Picture

by divaribelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divaribelle/pseuds/divaribelle
Summary: “We both are two broken people, but together we make it work. It’s gonna be a tough road ahead for both of us, but I think we’ll be okay.”





	A Beautiful Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Красивая картина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168711) by [Thurisaz7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7)



A Beautiful Picture

 

James Buchanan Barnes had always dreamed of settling down after WWII. A wife, a couple of kids and a job to make sure his family was taken care of. Well, his one simple wish had kind of came true some 70+ years later.

You see, James Buchanan Barnes, AKA Bucky as his friends called him, was able to settle down and it was with someone with a shared experience. As Perry Como’s “Silver Bells” played throughout the apartment, Bucky watched as Ava Starr, who was known as “Ghost” by SHIELD and the Avengers, decorated the apartment in a wintery mix. Paper snowflakes shining in glitter hung on the windows and silver tinsel lined the valances of the curtains and the thresholds of the doorways.

“Hey, Av, do you need help? I mean, I know you like phasing all over the place, but I’m feeling a little useless here.” Bucky laid his chin on the armrest of the loveseat he was currently occupying.

“Ummm… no. I’m almost done and ever since Doctor Strange and Mr. Bruce fixed me with my quantum stability, it’s nice to be able to phase with knowing I’m not dying,” Ava stated with a somber yet peaceful tone. She looked over to Bucky, whose brows were now furrowed. “Oh, come on now, James. Don’t get your handsome face also scrunched up. Your age will show.” She poked him in the forehead.

“Hey, I look good for a semi-stable 101-year-old man, Miss Starr. I just don’t like hearing about you almost dying, is all.”

“I know, I know. But, hey, it happened and now we’re here” Ava phased from the living room to the kitchen and back to the living room with a soda for her and Bucky to share. The aforementioned “dying” incident happened about a year and a half ago, when Bill Foster begged and pleaded with the Avengers to save Ava. It was during that time that she and Bucky would get closer and learn about each other and how the world was cruel to those that were just trying to do good by those they loved. Bucky had never thought he would find someone like Ava. After being in Wakanda and being saved by T’challa, Shuri and her entire team of scientists, and then coming back from Death, Bucky had focused on just getting better. But… he was missing something.

“Your thinking is very loud, Mr. Barnes,” Ava snorted as she glanced at her life partner, to which he snorted as well. “What were you thinking about?”

Bucky suddenly blushed and took a drink of the soda.

“Ah, you’ll laugh if I tell you.”

“No, I won’t!”

“You promise?”

“I promise… but if it’s something ridiculous…”

“Ava!”

“Okay, okay! I promise!” Ava crossed her fingers in front of Bucky. “You see? I promise. Now, spill.”

“Alright. I was thinking about before I went to war in WWII. Now, a lot of things are still fuzzy, and some memories are still missing, but this was one thing that came clear when we met.”

Bucky shifted in his seat and Ava unconsciously leaned in closer to him and nodded for him to continue.

“I always dreamed of settling down with someone special. When I was in Wakanda, I had thought about it, but I was focused on myself and my mental health-” “To which you should be…” “Yes, but… after Thanos’ defeat and we all came back, and we got back to missions, and that wish kind of took a backseat. But then… you arrived. And it’s morbid because you were literally DYING, Av. But… it was like… Fate said ‘Well, Bucky… here you go!’ And I just prayed that Strange and Bruce were able to pull through because… you’re it for me.”

Bucky looked over to Ava who was shyly smiling and cuddling even further into Bucky’s space.

“We both are two broken people, but together we make it work. It’s gonna be a tough road ahead for both of us, but I think we’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Ava and snuggled her impossibly closer and leaned in closed to lightly kiss her lips. This wasn’t their first kiss, per say, but it was the first to signify that a new journey would begin for these two, no matter the hardships. For it was humankind that broke these two people, but faith glued them together and made a beautiful picture.


End file.
